Marrow
for your enjoyment before reading this idea: Marrow is a superior element '''that is bought with 1590 gems dead bone pulse ''The user spins multiple times firing bones everywhere in the vicinity'' *the user jumps slightly high into the air before spinning at least 5 times sending 40 bones in all directions(bones fire in all direction, 40 bones in total...not 40 bones per direction)each bone dealing rather low damage(like say...60-75?)the bones stay in the ground for some time and if stepped on deal low damage(60-75) *cooldown is 5 seconds after its over *close range spell *based on kimimaro in naruto *first move in element bone-blood tunnel ''the user shoots a spray of blood that solidifies creating a obstacle and dealing damage'' *the user sprays a large amount of blood that then solidifies into bone, if trapped inside you take 100 damage from the bone and drown in the blood inside the bone.the outside of the bone is spiked and deals 250 damage per hit. *cooldown is 9 seconds *projectile spell *500 shards blood-bone possession ''user summons the energy of the abyss and gains the shadow aura'' * user turns into blood and jumps into opponent, user then emerges from the back of opponent, leaving a skeleton in its place hanging out from the back of opponent, post possession, opponent takes no damage until skeleton is dead,leaving user back in control, if possession-skele dies. possession skele has 700hp * contact spell * cooldown is 10 seconds * 750 shards exploding bone sword ''user sends opponent to the abyss with a confusing contact spell'' *user gets into a defensive stance and if a spell hits user, the caster of said spell is frozen for 6 seconds and user is automatically teleported to caster, user gains bone sword with 100 damage per strike(punch to use). at the end of the freeze opponent explodes dealing 200 damage. *funny enough this is a shield spell and not a weapons spell *cooldown is 20 seconds after it is over *1750 shards skeletal giant ''user creates a giant skeleton''''' *user creates many bones protruding out of their back,and a well of blood fills the air, so that a giant 4 armed skeleton with 2 bone swords is created.each punch = 1 sword strike from the giant skeleton...you are immortal inside the skeleton until it is destroyed(No head,no torso,loss of all 4 arms,no legs doesnt destroy....just decreases mobility by a crapton......skeleton has half the health of user on all limbs, 3x users hp on torso,3x users hp on head.your other normal spells will still be avaliable...however while this ult is in use...they cant be used....rather something else replaces them...1 (only doing the official spell types...for now...) projectile:fire bloodbomb that causes slowness, and drowning+freezing while exploding. multiprojectile:summons 8 skeletons via throwing them in a shotgun like formation. close range:with legs:skeleton stomps and and bones protrude from the ground all around,without legs: user creates a large pool of blood under them...causing opponents inside to shrink and drown shield:skeleton hardens and defense stat for skeleton increases from 0 to players own defense stat temporarily. contact:skeletons hand swipes down, if it hits someone it lifts back into the air, before crushing opponent and throwing them with extremely high knockback.if it doesnt, skeleton arm stays on the ground for 5 seconds traveling spell:skeleton charges forward,,,knocking everyone in its way back...no damage body transformation spell:skeletons power stat temporarily becomes the users healing spells:user gains half of the health they lost back to all their limbs(say if you lost 500 hp on your arm...you would only get back 250 for that arm), does not work on lost limbs, *cooldown is 360 seconds *tip:if you are gonna rely on this ult.choose spells with low cooldowns and a healing of any kind *2500 shards trivia *this is a ultra-superior element *the element is a fast yet medium damaging, element with low cooldowns and 0 defence Category:101dividedby0